


Future Ficlet: All's Fair in Love and Wards

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: Six months later... sequelette All's Fair in Love and Wards to (Harry/Draco)





	1. Future Ficlet (Noises in the Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [**phoenixacid**](http://phoenixacid.insanejournal.com/) is the American Idol expert, so this for her request:)

  
Author's notes: [**phoenixacid**](http://phoenixacid.insanejournal.com/) is the American Idol expert, so this for her request:)  


* * *

 

 

"Draco, wake up. Wake up."  
  
I hear the hushed tone of Harry's voice and someone is shaking me.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Oh.  
  
"I felt the wards trip."  
  
"I didn't feel anything," I murmur, and then clear my throat and open my eyes. His wand is lit and I squint to allow my eyes to adjust.  
  
"You sleep like the dead. It woke me up. A tingling. Sort of."   
  
"Someone trying to break in?"  
  
"I don't know. I felt  _something_ , but nothing now."   
  
I grab my wand from the bedside table and cast an intruder scan. "Nothing," I say.  
  
"I didn't get anything either."  
  
"Then why in seven hells did you wake me?" I do not function well without my beauty sleep.  
  
"I felt… something."  
  
"Go back to bed, Harry." I tuck my wand under my pillow and collapse back down. When he's still not lying down after a minute, I say, "It was probably one of my father's bloody peacocks. Go back to sleep."  
  
I curl up against him. He's naked as am I. It's been a hot summer and despite the cooling charms, we've taken to sleeping in the nude. Makes our morning shag that much easier anyway. "Do you need some help relaxing?" I purr into his armpit, and reach out for his cock. It's completely soft, but after some light caresses it begins to perk up.  
  
"Mmmmm," he sighs, and finally puts his wand down in favor of running his fingers through my hair. I kiss down his chest and stomach and take him in my mouth. "Mmmmm," he sighs again.  
  
There's a loud thump from the hallway. Within seconds we both have our wands and are standing on either side of my bedroom doorway.  
  
"On three," Harry mouths at me. "One, two, th—"  
  
" _Stupefy_ ," I yell as I blindly jump into the hallway.  
  
"Draco!" It's Mother's voice.  
  
" _Lumos!_ " Father's.  
  
And so there we are, Harry and I, in the hallway, naked, wands drawn, half-hard, and wondering if it would've been better if my spell had actually hit one of my parents. Or both. We should run back into my room, but of course we stand there like complete idiots while my parents gape and try to possibly make any sense of the images in front of them.  
  
" _Nox!_ " Father says, and I'm immediately grateful that one of us has a brain. The darkness prompts Harry and I to return to my bedroom, slam the door shut, and don our dressing gowns.  
  
"You stay here," I say. "I'll go talk to them."  
  
"You still haven't told them?" he asks.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"It's been six months."  
  
"I was waiting for the right time. I needed to wait and—"  
  
"Because this is so much better."  
  
"Harry! Not helping."  
  
"You said you told them."  
  
"I… I didn't know how."  
  
"How about Harry and I are in love and we live together?"  
  
"Don't forget that you have full access to the Manor wards, mustn't forget that!" I snap.   
  
"Draco," he whines, and tries to reach out for my hand. I let him take it. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Probably not a great idea."  
  
"But I'm going to. Besides it can't get any worse."  
  
I snort at that.   
  
"This is one of those things," he says, "that we'll be laughing about years from now."  
  
"You're so sentimental."  
  
He kisses my nose.   
  
"How are your memory charms?" I ask.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Be ready. Then we'll really be able to laugh about this years from now."   
  
We head out the door together.


	2. Meet the Parents

  
Author's notes: This is a gift ficlet for piratesmile331, who generously donated to Doctor without Borders to help aid Chile after their disastrous earthquake and tsunami. I hope you enjoy it. Since you were shy to prompt, I looked through some of my older comments to find a fic that you'd read and enjoyed. This is an immediate continuation of the All's Fair in Love and Wards future fic that started with the future ficlet.

Thanks a million to absynthedrinker for the beta. :)  


* * *

  
Summary: Mistakenly attacking your parents is bad enough, but doing it while naked along with your naked lover presents extreme logistical problems that require tactical solutions.

 

oooOOOooo

 

I took a deep breath and pulled the bedclothes up to my shoulders. My mind was reeling and despite my exhaustion, I didn't see sleep anywhere in the near future.

"You didn't tell them about the wards," Harry said as he joined me under the covers.

"It's after two. I think the news that you’re my live-in-lover is quite enough for the time being. I could've pushed them over with a feather. I'll explain everything to them at afternoon tea."

"I'll come home early and join you." It was such a Harry thing to offer.

"I'll be fine."

"I want to."

"Then you should get some sleep," I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"You should, too."

"I doubt that's possible." My jaw was still slightly clenched and my hands were trembling against my thighs.

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at me. "I know a fantastic new relaxation spell. We've started using it for interviewing witnesses. Very mild."

"At this point, I'll try anything." Suddenly, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The tension melted away and the beating of my heart slowed to normal. I no longer cared that I had almost stunned my parents in their home, or that Harry and I attacked them while wearing nothing but Beatrice's Best Body Lotion. "Nonverbal I take it?"

"Has to be. We use it on Muggles sometimes. Better?"

"Immensely. You'll have to teach it to me."

"Some other time," he said, then kissed my cheek. "Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the morning light shone brightly around the edges of the drapes. Harry's side of the bed was long cold.

A late breakfast in bed was in order. Pim made fantastic omelets and I needed sustenance to face my parents. Prostrating one's self on an empty stomach was never a good idea. By the time I'd showered and dressed, Pim had my breakfast complete with tea, toast, and melon slices, ready and waiting for me.

I devoured everything on the tray, which was strange considering I hadn't thought myself particularly hungry. The food fueled a plan. I would need to speak with Mother alone before facing Father at tea. I needed her as an ally. I needed to know were she stood on the subject of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-shag-her-only-son.

My best guess was that I'd find her in the garden by the roses. I found her sitting in her favorite spot.

"Good morning. You look lovely," I said taking up the space beside her. The bench was cold against my bottom, but the late morning sun was warm on my face.

"Good morning, darling." She tilted her cheek towards me, and I obliged with a quick kiss.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

"Somehow I knew you'd come to look for me here."

Clearly, I was outclassed. I'm not sure what I would do without her. "How's father?"

"Resting comfortably. I made him take a most potent Sleeping Draught last night."

"I'm sorry for the surprise."

"Yes, it was quite the surprise." She blushed.

I don't remember ever seeing my mother blush. It was unprecedented. I thought her unflappable, but I suppose seeing your son with both his wands waving in the breeze could do that to even the fiercest of women.

"I have only one question: is it real?" she asked.

"Real?"

"Yes, real, or some plot you've hatched to improve your public standing."

She knew me better than anyone.

"Yes, it's real, very real. I can't explain what it is or why, but… there's something between us."

She looked at me the way only a mother can and it was more powerful than Veritaserum. Her stare penetrated down to the core of my being. It was the way she'd known I was lying through my teeth when I told her that it was Dobby, not me, who'd broken her Grecian Urn. It was the way she'd known that I was telling the truth that the fire in the east lounge was an accident. It was also the way she'd looked at me when I told her I was gay and the Malfoy line would end with me.

"Very well," she said. "Leave your father to me."

"Thank you." I hugged her. Her hair smelled of lavender.

"You love him?"

That was more than one question, but I answered her. "I think so. He's… he's not what I imagined. He returned my wand and I know this will sound impossible, but it's like it's both of ours now. We're connected. I… I felt myself hopelessly attracted to him."

"Not surprising really, from what I've seen," she said with a smug grin.

That had me blushing.

"He… he… he saved my life, again," I said, trying to change the course of the conversation.

"And for that, I'm extremely grateful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll lie down for a while." She stood and brushed a few fallen leaves from her robes.

"I'll see you later."

As if I were still the little boy who'd cried when the thunderstorms frightened me, she kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Everything will be all right."

oooOOOooo

 

As much as I respected my mother's ability to reign supreme in all situations, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. I arrived early and poured the tea. With the quick flick of my wrist I emptied a vial of Calming Draught into the cup at my father's usual place at the table. I wouldn't dare direct him to his seat, or he'd know something was up. In the event he chose a different place, I'd make some excuse about seeing a chip in the rim and banish the cup. My heart raced while I stood behind my chair and waited.

Thankfully they were punctual as ever. My father nodded and took his usual seat with a stoic face. I tried not to look relieved.

"You'll have to excuse your father, darling, he's not quite up for conversation." Mother sat and looked over at the unoccupied place setting. "Are we waiting for Mr. Potter?"

I took my seat and said, "I think we can spare him a minute. The tea's quite hot."

"Hmmph," father grunted and poured a dash of milk into his tea.

"Now, now, dear. Mr. Potter is an important Auror. I imagine he's quite busy at the Ministry."

Father rolled his eyes, which looked glassy and darker than their normal shade of grey.

With impeccable timing, Harry entered the room. "Don't get up. Sorry if I've kept you waiting."

"Nonsense," I said. "I poured only a few minutes ago."

Pim Apparated with a tray of watercress sandwiches and fragrant cheeses that mother must have brought from France. There were also fresh baguettes and fruit. My appetite surged once again. Why did stress make me hungry? It made no sense whatsoever.

We ate in awkward silence. Harry and I tucked in like famished gargoyles while mother and father nibbled at their food. At least father drank his entire cup of tea.

Mother looked at me and urged me to begin explaining how the four of us had come to such an absurd tea party, while Father seemed to be fixated on the number of tines on his fork. He wouldn't even meet my eyes. It was worse than I thought.

I took a sip of tea to wet my throat, which had gone quite dry.

"Mother, Father, again I'd like to apologize for last night. We felt the wards and heard noise in the hall, but certainly weren't expecting you."

"We," father said. He lifted his head slightly but for some reason he couldn't make eye contact. Instead his gaze was focused on the teapot lid.

I turned to look at Harry, perhaps for a little encouragement, and noticed he had his wand out under the table. Hastily, he put it away and gave me a little smile. This was not going well.

"You see, the thing is…" I tried to find the words.

"Draco, darling, relax. This isn't an interrogation. I'm sure whatever is, your father and I can handle it. We've dealt with far worse."

"Thank you, Mother." I'm not sure I meant it. Comparing my relationship with Harry to a Dark Lord home invasion complete with human torture and sacrifice wasn't exactly a boost to my confidence. "I suppose I'll start from the beginning.

"Please do." Father slurred the 'P'. His chin was tucked against his chest. Something was amiss.

"After you left for France, I received several serious death threats, and as you know, it turned out to be Mrs. Crabbe. Thanks to Harry, she's in Azkaban. After Postleweed retired, he was assigned as my Auror Representative. What you don't know is that I've reset the wards to the old Malfoy familial wards. Harry helped me."

"What do you mean?" Mother asked.

"Arlph," Father mumbled. He tried to lift his head, but only managed to sway it a tad to the left and then his chin fell back to his chest.

"Father, I'm afraid several Erumpents attacked the Manor grounds and ate all your peacocks," I said.

"Ah… I… hmm." He slouched forward over his plate and nearly hit his forehead on his teacup.

"Oh dear," Mother said. "I'm afraid I may have given him a bit too much Calming Draught."

"Calming Draught?" I barely choked the words out.

"Your father had a glass of brandy to soothe his nerves just before we came down. I slipped in healthy dose of Calming Draught."

"I put at least a double dose in his tea," I confessed.

"I cast a Relaxation Charm," Harry said.

"The new one?" I asked. So that's why his wand was out earlier.

"I thought it might help," Harry said with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

"Lucius? Darling," Mother said, and gently pulled him to an upright position. "Are you in there?"

Father nodded twice, then his head lolled to the right. He had Brie on the end of his nose.

"Draco, continue please," Mother said.

"I don't know…" The Brie was extremely distracting.

"It'll be fine. He can hear you."

"You should probably take his wand," I suggested.

"I nicked it before we came down to tea."

People may say that it's cliché for gay men to love their mothers, but I really and for truly loved mine.

It wasn't how I had planned it, but perhaps it would be for the best. "All right. Well. I needed to set the familial wards, but the Ministry restrictions wouldn't allow for it. The only way was for Harry to take part in the ritual."

"Are you married?" Father blurted out, lifting his head for the briefest of moments, then his chin sank back to its new home attached to his chest.

"No. No. We weren't even… involved back then. It seems that participants don't necessarily need to be a Malfoy."

"But he's connected to the wards, is that it?" Mother asked.

Father barked something that sounded like, "Grmlphick oodmr."

"Yes," I whispered, knowing that it was tearing at my father's insides and trying to hold back my laughter.

"I thought it would keep Draco safe," Harry added, eliciting a nod of approval from my mother.

"And he caught Mrs. Crabbe. It was a means to an end," I said.

"So when did you…?" Mother prompted.

"Something sparked. I'm not sure, but we didn’t act on it until after I returned from my holiday with you and Father in France."

"So that's why you were so forlorn," Mother said.

"I was not forlorn! Okay, maybe a little. It was after I returned that Harry and I began to pursue a relationship, and it's worked out rather well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't quite know what to say."

"Draco, if you're happy, then I'm happy," Mother said with a comforting smile. "Lucius? Isn't Draco's happiness the most important thing?"

With nary an effort to stay upright, Father fell out of his chair and to the floor with an ungracious 'thud'.

"Pim!" Mother called.

Pim appeared immediately. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Please Apparate Master Lucius to his bedroom."

"He'll never forgive you, Mother," I said. For my father, there could be no greater indignity than having to be transported by a house-elf.

"Better than you and Mr. Potter having to levitate him to the bedroom," she said.

I had to concede that she was right. I nodded at Pim, who then Disapparated with Father in tow.

"Give him time," Mother said. "He'll come around."

"When do we tell him that Harry's his Auror Representative as well?"

"Oh, oh my. You don't say?" She looked over at Harry. "Perhaps our next visit, yes?"

"I think we can put it off for the time being," Harry said with a smile. "But keep the Calming Draught handy, yes?" He matched her tone perfectly. Who knew Harry would fall so quickly in step with Mother?

"And you must show me that Relaxation Charm, yes?" she asked.

"I can show you right now." Harry stood and held out his hand to Mother. I wasn't the only one who knew a good ally when I saw one.

"That went better than I thought", I mused to myself as I followed them out to the gardens.

*The End*


End file.
